Depth-enabled digital photography utilizes multiple cameras or image sensors to obtain information about the apparent extent of depth of objects in a scene viewed from multiple perspectives. This information can be used, for example, to artificially generate a parallax effect when displaying images to an observer, which causes the observer to perceive the apparent extent of depth.